


The Proposal

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: ~(Modern AU)Micky and Mike discuss their future and an interesting idea pops into Micky's head.





	The Proposal

Micky flattened his palm and rested his chin in the small dip in his hand. The sun broke through the large window and warmed his back as he curled up on the velvety chair. The metal belt buckle around his waist poked slightly into his stomach, reminding him that he should probably be sitting up straight. Though he made no move to do so. In fact, he snuggled down further and his eyes followed his boyfriend around the home with interest.

Mike was walking up and down the place as he got ready for another day of playing at the local club. He strung his guitar case over his back and gave one last glance over the place. When he was satisfied, he came over to stand in front of Micky and almost shyly bumped his knee to rock Micky's hanging leg.

Micky gave him a lopsided grin and twitched his nose. "I'll meet you after you play, walk you home." Micky grinned and Mike leaned down to peck his lips. Feeling the heat between them, Micky's cheeks pinked. And he felt that jolt of contentment and joy run through him. A thought occurred to him, one that he'd been thinking about a lot lately. "Mike?" He asked with that special tone in his voice that he knew Mike liked.

The taller man stood up straight again. "Micky?" He raised his brow curiously.

"I was just thinking. Have you ever thought about marriage?" Micky cocked his head to the side. Mike looked genuinely thrown for a few seconds, doing that thing he did with his brows when he fumbled on his words. 

"Well, I mean...I always thought when I found the right person that it'd end up happening." He twiddled with his thumbs. "And so- well, I found the right person." Mike continued to awkwardly stumble on his sentences, gesturing to Micky who's smile was now more of a beam. 

"So yes you have, is what you're saying?" Micky decided to help him out, Mike nodded looking embarrassed. 

"Why?" Mike asked, eyes suddenly narrowing and looking suspicious. Micky played along, putting on an innocent face and shrugging. 

"Dunno." He smirked and Mike put his hands on his hips. "Maybe a proposal is coming your way?" Micky wiggled his brows and Mike rolled his eyes, leaning over again to kiss him again. 

"I'll see you later, Mick." 

"Bye, Mike." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Micky's feet slapped the concrete as he walked home from his latest audition for some series. He bit the inside of his cheek and strolled over to the side of the town where Mike's usual club was at. He'd been thinking over their conversation all day. Even thinking about it now made him blush a little.

As usual, Mike was prepared. He was leaning against the doorway with his guitar hung on his back. He was squinting towards the sun, looking sort of lost. Micky happily sped over, hands shoved in his pockets. He stopped just a few inches in front of Mike, rolling from his heels to his toes with a small smirk. "Are you daydreaming about me?"

Mike looked only slightly down at Micky with a humoring smile. "You can think what you want, shotgun." He slapped his cheek playfully and started to walk down the pavement, Micky speeding behind him until they were in the same pace.

Micky was still thinking over that conversation from earlier that day while Mike was talking about his day, since Micky got him in the habit of talking more about himself. "-And it was actually pretty funny, He tripped up the steps and-"

Mike looked over his shoulder only to find Micky kneeling to the ground. He widened his eyes considerably and stopped to freeze in place.

"Michael Nesmith..." Micky began and squinted up at Mike. "Will you wait a second while I tie my shoe?" He spoke as a smirk overtook his face. Mike looked at him for a second before shaking his head. 

"I hate you." He spoke with a contradicting grin as he turned to walk away, leaving a proud Micky, who quickly sprung up to run after him while he laughed. 

The sun was bouncing it's orange hues onto the pavement and warmed their backs as Micky finally caught up, intertwining their hands smoothly. Mike was only a little uncomfortable with public displays of affection, so he squeezed Micky's hand back.

And they walked home together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Micky found himself and Mike at the mall searching the place for Davy and Peter, who they were supposed to be meeting. Micky was in the middle of whining about his legs being tired when he looked over his shoulder to find Mike gone.

"Mike?"

He turned to find Mike stopped at the railing, looking down to the first floor. He rolled his eyes and started to walk over.

"I found them." Mike turned to Micky and pointed down to where Peter was waving happily, Davy at his side. Micky waved over the railing. 

"You look even smaller up here, Davy. Didn't think that was possible." Micky shouted and Davy rolled his eyes. 

"Should we go up the escalator?" Peter shouted.

"No, Pete. Why don't you just fly on up here?" Mike replied very dryly and Peter furrowed his brows. 

"I don't think I can Michael-" 

"Oh, Peter. Come on." Davy took his hand and started to drag him away to the escalators while Micky giggled to himself. Mike leaned against the railing and crossed his arms to wait. Micky impatiently dragged his eyes around the mall and landed on the little quarter vending machines. 

"Miiikee?" He poked his arm and Mike glanced over at him. "Do you have a quarter?" 

Mike gave him a shake of his head but smiled as he held out a quarter. "Knock yourself out, babe."

Micky smirked and smacked under his hand so the quarter flew into the air and caught out with dramatics. Mike chuckled and looked off towards where Davy and Peter would be coming.

Micky wandered over to the machines with a plan, sticking it into the one of his choice and turned it till the plastic sphere rolled out. He snapped it open and took his prize with a smirk before trotting back over to where Mike now stood with Davy and Peter.

"What took you guys so long?" He heard Mike ask. 

"I lost Peter for like twenty minutes." Davy turned to Peter with a look of amusement mixed with annoyance. Peter shrugged. 

"I decided I was thirsty so I went to get a drink." He slurped on his straw with his smile while Davy gave him an endearing grin. Mike shook his head just as Micky tapped him on the shoulder. 

Mike turned and Micky had sunk to the floor, kneeling while he held out something shiny. Mike once again was speechless. "Hey Mike?"

Micky started again but it became clear to Mike that the 'ring' was from the quarter machine. He slapped his hand over his forehead with annoyance.

"Hey, you should say yes, it's pretty shiny!" Peter spoke from behind them and Davy made a judgmental gasp. 

"Good to know I only have to spend a quarter to get you to say yes to me." Davy bumped his elbow into Peter's arm teasingly. 

Peter snapped his head to look down at him. "Were you planning on asking?"

Davy widened his eyes "Well, I- maybe." He stumbled on his words but Micky quickly interrupted.

"Hey! This is our moment." Micky gestured between him and his very embarrassed boyfriend. 

"Micky, get up." Mike rolled his eyes and Micky sprung up beside him. "Lets go." Mike started to walk and everyone followed after him. Micky chuckled beside him and handed Mike the ring. 

"Stupid boy." Mike shook his head but shoved the ring into his pocket anyway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike enjoyed moments like these the most in his life. A quiet night at home. He strummed his guitar softly as Micky sang along to the tune, his voice was something Mike could only describe as stunning. He briefly wondered if Micky would ever actually indulge in his idea to form an actual band between them and Peter & Davy. They'd make a good one, he thought.

Micky finished up the song and flickered his eyes over to Mike who was looking back him and blushed. He looked down at his lap and felt that jolt of joy again.

When Mike looked down at his guitar again, going into some song he was still working on, Micky sunk down from the couch and fiddled with the felt box he'd hid behind him.

Mike glanced up just as Micky kneeled down fully and held out the box, that was shaped like a cowboy hat, it was ridiculous. Mike stopped strumming with a roll of his eyes. "You know Mick, you can only make the same joke so many times-"

Mike stopped himself when he saw how nervous Micky actually looked, he bit his tongue. Micky flicked the dumb little cowboy hat open and there was an actual silver band there.

"Michael Nesmith...." Micky spoke with a voice clearly coated with nerves. "Oohh, I usually can't shut up, why am I so nervous?" Micky chuckled at himself and Mike gently put aside his guitar to sink down across from his boy. 

"You don't have to make a big speech, Mick." Mike chuckled and looked at the ring again. 

"Oh thank god." Micky let out a sigh of relief before smiling at Mike. "Is that a yes?" 

Mike chuckled and nodded. "It's a yes."

Mike let Micky do the whole shebang, putting the ring on for him and that. And they spent the remainder of the night lounged on the couch watching a movie while he fiddled with the ring every once in a while.

He looked down at the felt Cowboy hat box again, of course Micky would choose that. It was ridiculous but he loved it.


End file.
